Your Hearts an open book
by YamiPika11Chan
Summary: When Alfred is forced to move, the least he expected to find in his new house was a box containing another's thoughts and a way into that persons heart. Just some US/UK to get this idea out of my mind. It's my first fanfic so please be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

Your hearts an open book

Prologue

I don't own Hetalia, If I did my life would be a hell of a lot easier.

"Right! That's the last one!" exclaimed the 17 year old dusty blond haired American as he dumped the last of the boxes containing his possessions on his bedroom floor.

Now I bet your thinking something like "what's this awesomely heroic guy doing carrying boxes around for?" well I'll tell you, a few months earlier he and his older brother Matthew were just sitting at home watching T.V when their Mom came running into the house and shouted "Alfred! Mattie! Don't be angry but we're going to be moving to a new town next month! So get of your lazy butts and start packing~!"

I turns out that their oh so hard working mother had fallen asleep in a meeting at work and had ended up accepting a job nobody else wanted and now here he was starting a new life in a new town.

"Alfred?" his older brother's voice came as a whisper from the door. "Hmm? Hey Mattie what's up?" He answered as he turned to face his older brother. "Umm…no I was just wondering if you were missing one of your boxes." Matthew said softy. "huh? Nope I think I've got all of mine. Why?" Alfred replied Scratching the back of his head as he thought. "Oh well, I found this box that doesn't seem to belong to any of us and I don't know what to do with it." Matthew replied a confused tone in his soft whispers. "Oh really? Well if it's bothering you that much you can leave it in my room if you want. It probably belongs to the people who used to live here. If we keep it safe they should come and get it." Alfred replied cheerfully. "…ok …" Matthew said before turning and waking down the hall. "No problem dude!" Alfred yelled as he watched him leave.

He turned to look at the boxes in his room. "Great, now I have unpack all this…Geez why can't mom sleep at normal times..."

Hope you enjoyed, this was just an idea that I liked. The next chapter will start the main idea. Please review and tell me what you think of my first fanfic!. I really wanna know what other's think of what goes through my head (Yes, this kinda thing is always going through my head XD there's to much space in there!). Anyway please review and tell me if you want this to be continued. Bye! Thanks for reading!

-YamiPika11Chan :3


	2. Chapter 2

Your hearts an open book

Still don't own Hetalia...*sigh*

_Chapter: Two_

**_Hamburgers and older Brothers _**

"Gaaah! I'm never moving again!" complained Alfred as he finished (after many hours of complaining and multiple hamburgers) unpacking his things.

He looked over to the box his brother had brought in earlier. "_No! I'm way too heroic to go through other peoples things!_" he thought as he walked over to the box. "…maybe…just one peek won't hurt, right?" He said, "I mean it could help with finding the owner!" he exclaimed. He knelt down and opened the box. Inside there was a load of old well-worn books, on top of them was a fairly new book with a plain black cover and the words "_A persons heart lies within these pages" _in gold lettering on the front. "_huh? What's that mean?"_ He thought.

Eventually after deciding it couldn't do any harm, he opened the book; the first page had a typed note that appeared to be from the owner of the books brother.

_Dear little brother:_

_Happy Birthday!_

_We decided that were fed up of listening to your moaning _

_So were giving you this so we don't have to listen to _

_You anymore! _

_Your dear older brothers_

"...ok…" he said softly. The next page was handwritten in neat delicate writing.

_Dear diary:_

_So the two wankers that I call brothers decided it would be a brilliant idea to buy me this and tell me that they never want to hear my stupid complaining again._

_So I decided that I would get some use out of it might help some you never know._

" …Alfred?" a soft voice called from the doorway. Alfred looked up and noticed Matthew standing in the doorway. "Oh! Hey dude what's up?" Alfred said excitedly. "Umm…well 's time for dinner…" Matthew whispered. "AWESOME! LETS GO!" Alfred yelled as he jumped off his bed and ran down the hall, leaving the black book lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

Sooo...sorry if this sucked I had a ton of ideas but no idea how to write them...yea...I typed this while listening to cry's live stream, that I missed cause of time differences...so if it makes no sense there's the reason! Yay! :D

Anyway hope you enjoyed chapter two and sorry if it was a long wait...I have exams and stuff...but I should be able to update a lot over the next week because there's no school. Gotta love week long holidays...

I was really surprised when I found out people liked this story...so thanks and i'll keep updating as much as I can.

Thanks for reading!

Ciao~! ^~^

YamiPika11Chan :3


End file.
